The present invention relates generally to a sensor integrator circuit and a method for converting a sensed parameter to a digital value with a dual slope integrator.
In particular, the present invention is directed to a system for converting sensed light to a digital value.
Prior art systems of this type are known and in particular a system of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,067, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
While the system described therein is operable to obtain a time interval which corresponds to the light intensity sensed by a photo diode whereupon a digital value can be obtained from the time interval, the circuitry shown therein necessitates two or more control lines for carrying out this process.